


Stripped

by trashmomorgana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmomorgana/pseuds/trashmomorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she didn't have him, she lost him too. She lost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted ff.net

She had been constantly traveling to resolve an abundance of issues across the galaxy. Issues that ranged from supply shortages in order to rebuild fallen government buildings to food shortages, but this was only the beginning of it. She laid back in down in her bed and pinched the bridge of her nose attempting to alleviate the headache she felt coming on. She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight, again. Leia knew what not sleeping meant; remembering everything that transpired within the last 28 years. It was always the same, starting at the beginning.

_Shortly after the fall of the Empire, what remained of the Imperial officers, under Palpatine, dispersed to different planets making it difficult to track all of them and punish them for their crimes. When the Chancellor of the New Republic, Mon Mothma, was elected, she declared that all military personnel that served under Palpatine are to be turned over to the New Republic and put on trial for crimes that violated the Galactic Code._

_Over the last 28 years, their progress on uniting the galaxy has been deemed unsuccessful. During this time, many planets have joined the New Republic and there were a few who still opposed the new government. One of these planets was the home of none other than Emperor Palpatine; Naboo. Which was understandable, the Emperor had brainwashed the Nabooine Council and their people into believing the Rebel Alliance was out to destroy everything they had once built. Shortly before the Emperor was killed, he had travelled back to his home planet and addressed them. It was a short and simple speech, but it still frightened the planet 28 years later. **"Should the Nabooine government join the Rebel Alliance, the planet will suffer the same fate as Alderaan."** The Emperor pointed to the sky, to a orb that gradually grew in size. The crowd that gathered in the square outside the Palace of Naboo soon erupted with screams. **"SILENCE! Now, fear not. Your government is smart enough to not betray me. In thirty years time, a new Sith shall rise creating a weapon more powerful than any of my Death Stars, he will create a planet that has quadruple the fire power as the Death Stars once had. Keep that in mind."** After the emperor's demise, the speech was soon posted on the holonet for the entire galaxy to see._

_**"Chancellor you need to see this"** One frightened senator spoke up. Palpatine's message to Naboo played on the large screen. **"Should the Nabooine government join the Rebel Alliance, the planet will suffer the same fate as Alderaan,"** Mon Mothma looked over at Leia, who went from a vibrant glow, to an almost ghostly color. She knew how the destruction of Alderaan hit her hard. Mon Mothma knew exactly what it was like having someone you loved stripped away from you, Leia wasn't the only one who lost Bail on that fateful day. Mon Mothma's thoughts were interrupted when Palpatine spoke again, **"SILENCE! Now, fear not my fellow Nabooine's. Your government is smart enough not to betray me. In thirty years time, a new Sith shall rise creating a weapon more powerful than any of my Death Stars, he will create a planet that has quadruple the fire power as the Death Stars once had. Keep that in mind"** The holo finished and the room went from constant chattering to instant silence. Even in the afterlife, Palpatine shook them to the core._

_**_"We mustn't fear him, he is finally dead."_** One of the senators spoke up. The rest of the council nodded in agreement. Leia shook her head. _

**_"What do we do?"_** General Solo spoke up. 

**_"If only my mother were still alive"_** Leia muttered loud enough to where Han grabbed her hand and squeezed slightly in understanding. 

**_"We'll meet in seven days time to discuss the Naboo situation."_** This echoed in Leia's head.

_Seven days went by and they still didn't have a plan. Leia felt like a failure, she was letting everyone down. Han, Mon Mothma, the entire council and even her father, Bail. Leia let the tears flow. She missed him so much. She missed all the times when she'd come home from school and cried because of the older kids who bullied her and Bail would just let her scream and break things. She missed when she was teased for being an "insufferable know-it-all" one teacher had called her and when he told her that being intelligent wasn't terrible. "Intelligence gets you everywhere in life" he used to tell her. Then one day, she was elected into the Senate. But most of all, she missed bonding with him. She missed teaching him how to detangle her long mane, how to do a simple braid, watching holos together when he was home on the weekends and teaching her how to cook. Even though they were royalty, Bail had taught her the importance of independance. Cooking, washing clothes, the basic necessities._ She laid in bed trying to hold back her sobs.

The images of Bail and the Council left her mind. Another painful memory surfaced. Her children. Her beautiful, force-sensitive, little children, Ben and Rey. Shortly after the birth of the New Republic and the Battle of Endor, Leia found out she was expecting twins.

_One morning she woke up and was hit with a wave of nausea, she ran into the restroom and sat in front of the toilet. Her breathing was labored and she could feel the bile rising. Oh, force. She felt a cool rag being placed on her neck and felt a slight pull on her hair. Much to her surprise, Han braided her hair to keep it out of her face and the toilet. **'When did he learn how to braid?'** He rubbed circles on her back until she leaned back and sat on the floor. Han scooped her up and gently laid her back in bed. Leia was too exhausted to say anything, but she used what little energy she had left to say two simple words, **"Hold.. me"**_

_He did just that. Han laid behind her and pressed himself against her back, **"Jesus Leia, you're burning up"** she just nodded, too exhausted to say anything, **"I'm taking you the medical facility."**_

That memory faded into the day she gave birth to her children. _She was six pounds even, nineteen inches and absolutely beautiful and he was five pounds, twelve ounces, and twenty-one inches. That was the first time she'd seen Han cry. **"Leia they're beautiful. We never decided on names"** He asked, **"How about Jean and Michael?"**_

**_"Shmi and Obi? After our grandmother and Obi won?"_** Luke piped up.

_Leia thought for a moment, **"How about Rey Amidala Organa Solo and Benjamin Lucas Organa Solo?"** Han looked at their children._

**_"Hello baby Rey"_** She looked over at Benjamin, **"Hello baby Benjamin"**

_Leia choked out a few more sobs. 'What did she do in order to deserve this.. agony, this torture. She forced her eyes shut, she knew the next memory that was making it's way. The day she lost everything._

_It was a luminous, pleasant day on Coruscant. The sun had broken through the clouds as the storm passed through the city. There was something calming about the storms that rolled through. It's almost an awakening to her. The storm passed midday, around two in the afternoon, the Organa Solo's had quite a late lunch and set the babies down for their afternoon nap shortly after._

**_"Goodnight my little whippersnappers, momma loves you"_** Leia bent over both of their cribs and kissed them gently on the forehead and shut off the light. She stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment. Leia closed the door quietly and tiptoed away from the door.

_Two hours had passed since she set the babies down for a nap, she didn't think to check on them sooner because they hadn't made a noise. This alarmed her, the twins were old enough to sleep an hour during naps but not two. She had been too wrapped up in her work that she neglected to check on the kids._

_Leia ran to the room and frantically opened the door. Something was wrong. She ran to the cribs. 'Okay Ben's here' She ran over to Rey's crib, it was empty. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, her knees felt weak._

_The front door quickly opened and closed, **"Sweetheart, I'm home."**_

_Leia let out a blood curdling scream. Ben's cries followed shortly. Her daughter, her little hazel-eyed girl was gone. She felt Han squeeze her, this was the second time he cried since they've been together. Her world came crashing down and she couldn't handle it. Her daughter was missing. Missing she told herself. She's still alive. There wasn't a disturbance, she's alive._

**_"Leia what happened?"_** Han asked frantically.

**_"I put the twins down for a nap about two hours ago, I lost track of time and I went to check on them, Ben started stir and…"_** She paused for a moment, **"R-RR-ey was g-gone."**

**_"I'm going to go look for her, I'll be back shortly. Stay here and take care of Ben, I'm going to grab Luke and Chewie. Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get our daughter back. I promise. I love you so much Leia."_** He hugged her, kissed her head, tears streaming down his face and then he was gone.

For the first time in years, she cried harder than she ever cried. She didn't care. She wanted Han to hold her like he did all those years ago but he never came back from the search twenty eight years ago.

Leia needed to write, it was calming. She sprang out of bed and sat at her desk. There was a journal she had written in quite a few years back, she couldn't remember if it was in this desk or if she had stored it on the Falcon. She prayed it was here, and it was.

She looked at the last entry: June 26th, 1990, this was the two year anniversary of Rey's kidnapping and Han's disappearance. This was also the day that she was elected as the Chancellor of the New Republic, after the sudden death of Mon Mothma.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks and I'm fine thank you" at least thirty-seven times. Look I'm fine. I'm okay, I promise and I didn't mean it once. The worst day of loving someone is that day that you lose them. I feel hopeless, depressed, angry but most of all, I'm scared. Part of me just wants to end it but then I think of Ben, I'm all that he has left. When we lose someone, when someone dies, or in this case goes missing/disappears, they're gone and there is nothing… There is nothing, nothing that we can do that's going to bring them back. I can't, I can't do this, I can't. I can't move on and I don't want to. If that makes me weak then fine, I'm weak but I can't handle you being gone. I can't handle feeling like this anymore. I miss them and I'm not alright, not at all. The worst feeling is the moment that you realize you've lost yourself. I can't live like this. I'm feeling things that I don't wanna feel and I'm becoming someone I don't wanna be. I don't think I'm going to survive this. In the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer, is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. One minute I think I'm fine, the next minute I feel like I'm dying. People ask, "are you okay? I've been worried about you" All I want to do is scream at them, "I'M OKAY. I'M OKAY!" I swear the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. How I feel inside me? I wish I couldn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing. I am strong, I am beautiful, I am good. No, I'm not. I think I found a way to get out of bed this morning and that makes me feel like I am the strongest person in the world. Ben, I still have Ben."_

But she didn't have him, she lost him too. She lost everyone. Han disappeared twenty-eight years ago along with their daughter, Ben turned to the dark side, and she took Mon Mothma's place on the council. She felt her heart breaking all over again, she felt as if the world crashed down on her again. She hated this. She didn't deserve this. All she wanted was her family; Han, Ben, Rey, Bail, Breha (even though she was only in Leia's life for a few short years), and Mon Mothma. The only family she has left is… herself.


	2. Negotiations

Last night's restless sleep made Leia irritable, lack of sleep does that to anyone. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, she was bound to snap at some point. To say the least, she was tired. Leia stepped off her ship, the Scoundrel as she tells everyone, dreading what was about to come. She had yet another meeting about Naboo. When it came to negotiations with Naboo, she was hopeless. No matter what her and her cabinet tried, they could never agree to anything. She took a deep breath. She felt a headache coming and had no medicine with her to alleviate it. Today was going to be a long day and she knew it. Talking to the Nabooine Council was stressful enough. Much to her surprise, the Nabooine Council had agreed to meet with them at their base. Normally, they'd meet on some remote, deserted planet so keep some anonymity. As she was walking towards the entrance of Resistance Base's main bunker, she felt a tug in the force. Someone was trying to reach out to her. Being force sensitive was a blessing and a curse. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, it was a figure outlined that glowed blue. The figure spoke to her.

"Leia" She knew exactly who it was; Anakin Skywalker. Growing up she'd seen Darth Vader's original self in holos walking with Senator Amidala and speaking to citizens of each planet they'd visited. It's because of this that she knew what he sounded like with and without the mask.

"What do you want?" Obviously growing irritated.

"Please hear me out, I've come to warn you." He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes, "And why should I listen to you?"

"Because your family is in grave danger." His desperation sounded genuine but Leia didn't care. She didn't care for anything that came out of this man's mouth.

This sent her over the edge, "Danger? My family is in danger? What family?! Thanks to you, my family is gone, Han, the twins, Luke, everyone is gone! Besides, I constantly fear for my life every day. My 'Chancellor of the New Republic' title guarantees a target on my back! Why should I listen to a man who was so adamant about turning his own son to the dark that he was willing to murder him and come after his own daughter? Why should I listen to a man who nearly killed my husband and gave him to a bounty hunter? Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore delusional! But thanks for the warning, it's been duly noted" Leia started walking away.

"Leia-"

"That's Chancellor to you, even though you're biologically my "father" you shall address me as Chancellor Organa or simply as Chancellor. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to rebuild what you and the Emperor destroyed."

"Leia wait." 'Force, he was even more annoying than Han' she thought.

She walked into the Resistance Base's main bunker and joined a few of her cabinet members that travelled with her and respected members of her military. Not only was the purpose of this meeting about negotiating, for the millionth time it seemed, on Naboo joining the New Republic but she also came to discuss Kylo's intentions. 'Next time my father tries to contact me, I'm going to give him hell.' She thought to herself. The audacity of that man.

Many hours passed and soon she found herself exiting the bunker. After exiting, she felt a tug in the force, someone was trying to contact her but it wasn't Anakin. She walked to the clearing and saw a glowing figure appear. It was a woman she didn't recognize.

"Hello Leia"

The woman was soft spoken, her voice was soothing. There was something about her that Leia couldn't quite put her finger on. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"I figured you wouldn't remember me, you were only a few hours old when you were taken from me."

Leia couldn't believe it, "Padme? Wait, you weren't a jedi. How are you here?"

"I don't have time to explain. You need to listen to what Anakin has to say. I know what he did was cruel and quite frankly I still haven't been able to forgive him for what he did to me and to our children. But you need to listen when he says your family is in danger."

"What's wrong?"

There was a pregnant silence between them. Padme didn't know how to approach the subject. "Well… I -I think Anakin would be the one to explain it because I don't even know where to start."

"Please don't involve him, our last conversation didn't go so well."

"Here," Padme called to Anakin anyway. "Leia please just hear him out."

Leia repined with anger. "Fine"

"Stubborn, sounds familiar" Padme spoke.

"I heard that" Anakin said as his figure appeared. "Chancellor" Padme looked at Leia in bemusement.

"Darth Vader"

"Well it's better than what you've called me before. Please hear me out Chancellor. This isn't some ploy to steer you away from your work which, if I may, you've done an excellent job rebuilding what I destroyed. Anyway, to the matter at hand. As I tried telling you before, your family is in grave danger. More importantly, someone you love is in grave danger. It is still unclear about the manner of their death but we foresee them dying by the hands of a loved one."

Leia's heart stopped, "Wait, who's going to die? Is there anyway I can prevent this?"

"Unfortunately, no you can't. It is, as Obi Won deemed, inevitable."

"There has to be a way to stop it"

"There isn't Chancellor, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't believe a word that is coming from me. If you don't believe what I just told you, please listen to what I am about to say. Do not give into the dark side. It will destroy you like it did me, it cannot help you even if Kylo or Snoke says it can. It's an artifice to turn you against everyone and everything you've ever known. It cannot help you, it cannot save you or your loved ones. Whatever Snoke has told you about the dark side is a total lie. Death is inevitable, you can't escape it." Anakin grabbed Padme's hand, "There is something else you should know. Snoke has devised a plan to turn everyone against the New Republic. I'm not exactly sure how but you must defeat him before it's too late." Anakin paused and took a deep breath. "Leia please, listen to me. I'm so sorry for taking everything away from you, destroying your planet, taking your adopted parents and your biologically parents away from you, but more importantly I'm sorry for ruining your life."

Leia looked at him with utter confusion, "What do you mean ruined my life? You're dead what could you have done to ruin it other than me being born?"

"Please forgive me for this." He lowered his head with shame.

"Anakin what did you do?" Padme asked worriedly.

"I.. I did something unspeakable. I did something horrible." He voice cracked. Leia's curiosity grew and it scared her immensely.

"What did you do?" Padme pleaded with him.

"You must understand I did this to protect you Leia, I really did." Leia froze.

"Ani" Padme spoke softly with tears forming in her eyes, "Please"

"I- I took a child away from her mother. The same way Obi Won took Luke and the same way Bail took you. Leia you must understand I did-"

She interrupted and spoke in a deep, anger filled voice, "You.. took my daughter from me? Y-ou you ripped my child away from me? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT KNOWING YOU WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WOKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT HORRIFIED THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN?! OR INSTEAD OF WAKING UP TO TWO CHILDREN CRAWLING IN MY BED IN THE MORNING AND SHOWERING ME WITH KISSES, MY SON WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DID THAT. NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH ONE LESS CHILD BUT YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT A HUSBAND BECAUSE HE WAS SO HELL BENT ON FINDING HER THAT EVEN TWENTY EIGHT YEARS LATER HE STILL HASN'T RETURNED HOME?! DID YOU EVEN TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION WHEN YOU DECIDED TO HAVE A PIECE OF ME VICIOUSLY RIPPED AWAY FROM ME?!" She broke. She couldn't handle this, she didn't want to believe it but there was no other explanation to Rey's abduction. Leia continued, "Who took her?"

"Now you can't be upset with who I chose, I knew he would take excellent care of her."

"Who took her?!" She spoke in an aggressive tone this time.

"She's with… your brother. She's with Luke." Leia's body went completely numb, she didn't feel herself hit the concrete in the clearing. Her eyes fluttered, she heard someone whisper to her, "I'm sorry" and she heard footsteps approach her as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Answers

**A/N: No I don’t own Star Wars. Here’s Chapter 2.**

 

There were muffled voices expressing their concern for the fallen General. She couldn’t tell whose voice she was hearing. A dull, aching feeling began at the back of her head and slithered it’s way to every inch of her head followed by a pulsating sensation. The muffled voices she heard moments ago, progressively got louder and louder the more she focused on them. 

  
  


“General Organa, are you alright?” Leia heard someone ask her. Her vision was still a little fuzzy. She also felt something wet on her forehead; it was a cold rag someone had placed there. 

  
  


“I’m alright,” She tried sitting up and someone held her down. 

  
  


“Woah, relax General you’re not going anywhere. You took a pretty hard fall.” It was Poe Dameron. 

  
  


“Poe? What happened?” Leia grumbled.

  
  


“Well, you were standing in the clearing and you passed out.” He told her. Why was she standing in the clearing? “You also hit your head pretty hard.”

  
  


“Yeah I got that much considering the headache that’s coming on.” They both laughed. Then she remembered why she was in the clearing. Anakin came to her. “Oh my god.” She looked at Poe with wide eyes.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Poe asked her.

  
  


“I.. I can’t say but I need your help. I need a pilot.” She threw the covers off of her and tried walking away before Poe stopped her.

 

“Woah woah woah, General.”

  
  


“Are you going to help me or not?!” She snapped at him. “I can always fly The Scoundrel by myself you know. I thought you’d want a break from the base, I know I do.”

  
  


“Can I ask where we’re going?”

  
  


“Search and rescue.” She stated. 

  
  


“Who needs rescuing?”

  
  


“That’s why I want you to come with me because the person we’re searching for will need some rescuing after I’m finished with them.” She felt her blood boiling. To say the least, she was livid. Poe noticed her face becoming a darker shade of red and decided it was best not to ask anymore questions. 

  
  


“Alright, let’s go.”

  
  


**_Aboard the Scoundrel_ **

  
  


“General Organa, can I ask you something?”

  
  


“Only if you stop calling me General Organa.” Leia was annoyed that he kept calling her that. 

  
  


“Chancellor?”

  
  


“Poe, you’ve known me long enough to address me by my first name. Anyways, what’s your question?”

  
  


“You never answered who we are going to see.”

  
  


“You’ll know when we get there.” She said sternly. He knew that it was best to drop the subject. 

 

“Can I at least know what planet we’re going to?”

  
  


“Ahch To. It’s a few hours trip if the hyperdrive is up and running.”

  
  


“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it?” Leia remembered they were aboard the  _ Scoundrel _ and not the Falcon. 

  
  


“Never mind.”

  
  


“General are you sure you’re alright?”

  
  


“If you ask me one more time, I’ll drag you to Tatooine and have you thrown in the Sarlacc Pit.” She chuckled to convey her sarcasm but it still managed to scare Poe. 

  
  


“Yes ma’am.”

  
  


“AND DON’T CALL ME MA’AM!” There was a pregnant silence between them. “Luke.”

  
  


“I’m sorry?” 

  
  


“We’re going to see my brother.”

  
  


“I thought he was killed when...” Poe didn’t know how to approach the subject of Kylo’s being seduced by the dark side. So he decided to go with something vague. “Your son turned.”

  
  


“That’s what he wanted everyone to think. When Ben, that’s his real name, was little I knew he needed to be trained by my brother because I couldn’t access the force back then, unless I was under an extreme amount of stress or when Luke tried to communicate with me. Also, I didn’t want him to turn at such a young age but we both know that plan didn’t turn out so well…”

  
  


“General… Leia you can’t blame yourself for that. He was the one that decided to go to the dark side.”

  
  


“I do, I know I shouldn’t but I blame myself everyday. I felt like I failed him as a mother.”

  
  


“Leia-”

  
  


“I’m heading in for the night.” Poe mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't have pushed her. She’s obviously wasn’t ready to talk about something so sensitive. 

  
  


When Leia walked into her sleeping chambers, she went and looked for her diary again, needing to write out her pain and frustration but instead she found another journal that wasn’t hers. When she opened it up she was surprised to see that it was Han’s handwriting. She started reading. 

 

**_It had been a year since the fall of the Empire._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I told her I loved her._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I heard her laugh._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I last saw her smile._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since she was injured, which was entirely my fault._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since she told me I was going to be a father._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I smiled._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year._ **

 

**_It had been a year since I laughed._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I smiled._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I spoke her name._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I saw her beaming face._ **

  
  


**_It had been a year since I left, leaving her broken and confused._ **

  
  


**_I feel sadness,_ **

  
  


**_Pain,_ **

  
  


**_Anger,_ **

  
  


**_Loss,_ **

  
  


**_I feel… empty, like someone had ripped my heart of my chest._ **

  
  


Leia was in tears, she couldn't’ decide if she wanted to keep reading or save it for another time. ‘It’s either now or never.’

 

**_I never knew how much a person could mean to someone until she walked into my life. At first I thought, she was a royal pain the in ass but when I saw her kiss another man, I my jealousy intensified to the point of me fighting for her. Then I felt like I wasn’t good enough for her. But it turns out she felt the same way, that I deserved better. We deserved each other. We’d been to hell and back earlier in our lives and even together since the garbage shoot. Then we kissed, man it was the best kiss I’ve had in awhile. It was passionate._ **

**_Hell, I miss her calling me flyboy or scoundrel, I miss her voice. I miss scratching her head as she slept upon my chest. When she breathed in and out, it was soothing to him. It made him feel safe; that she was safe in his arms._ **

  
  


Leia was sobbing now, she wanted him back so bad. She wanted to see his face, she wanted him to hold her. Poe was listening on the other side of the door. It broke his heart to hear her cry, it wasn’t that he loved her. Well, he did love her but not in that way. He loved her as a friend and loved her as a boss. She could be a hard ass, only when it was needed and yet at the same time she was human. Leia had emotions, she didn’t show them but, she was human. 

  
  


Poe decided that he shouldn’t disturb her so he went back to the hull and tried to get a few hours sleep before they arrived. 

 

There was a dull beeping noise indicating the planet was in reach. Poe rubbed his face with his hands and sat up. He contemplated on waking the General but it turns out she was already awake and sitting next to him, steering them. 

  
  


“Shit.” He jumped at the sight of Leia. She looked over at him. 

  
  


“Oh good, you’re awake. We’re landing in five minutes.” He looked surprised. He thought they still had a couple days before they reached the planet.

  
  


“How are you doing?” Leia looked back out to the stars. 

  
  


“I’m going to freshen up.” She purposely avoided his question. She answered it in her head. ‘I feel like hell, everyone that meant anything to me is either dead or gone and I honestly kind of want to die.’  She got up and walked away from the cockpit. 

  
  


“Prep for landing.” Poe told himself. “BRACE FOR LANDING GENERAL!” The ship landed gracefully and he heard the door open and the General ran out. She took a quick look around the clearing that they landed in. 

  
  


“LUKE!” Leia screamed out into the mountainous terrain. “I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!” She saw something move. There he was standing on the pinnacle. She hurried towards him, fuelled with rage, and left Poe behind. 

  
  


“General wait!” Poe called for her. He caught up and grabbed her arm holding her back. He then tried reasoning with her. Leia seethed. 

  
  


“Poe let me go.” She tried leaving his grasp only to find it get tighter around her arm. 

  
  


“Why is it so important that we speak with him?” Poe unintentionally snapped back. She relaxed a little in his grip. 

  
  


“I…” Leia hesitated, ‘ _ I want to tell him so bad but I just can’t.’  _ “I can’t tell you.”

  
  


“General Organa you can tell me anything. You can trust me.” His voice softened. She turned to him. 

  
  


“Poe, it’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that I don’t know how to say what needs to be said. Does that make any sense?” He knew exactly what she meant by this. They heard something hit the ground behind them. They look up just in time to avoid being crushed. Luke was hurtling boulders down the side of the mountain. Leia screamed out at him. 

  
  


“Luke it’s me, I just want to talk!” Suddenly the boulders stop and they heard him shout from above. 

  
  


“What do you want!” Leia sighed. 

  
  


“Please come down here! I want to talk to you!” There was a pause and they both look up to see Luke leap from the mountain and smash into the ground. 

  
  


“Leia, Pilot.” Poe looked at Luke. He sighed and quickly got to introducing himself. 

  
  


“Poe Dameron.” He held out his hand but quickly withdrew when Luke eyed it with confusion. Leia walked up to Luke and gave him a hug. Then she pulled away and hit his chest repeatedly. 

  
  


“Where is she Luke!” She screamed in his face. Luke looked down at her. 

  
  


“Who?” Luke knew exactly who she was talking about. Leia knew as well. She got angry at Luke’s response. 

  
  


“MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS SHE!” Leia screamed at Luke. 

  
  


“Leia calm down.” Poe’s eyes went wide and Leia’s face turned a deadly shade of red. 

  
  


“Calm down?” She scoffed. “Calm down? You” she pointed at him “want me to calm down? How would you feel if your own brother kidnapped your child?!” Poe’s jaw dropped. He watched her walls come down. “Why? What was your motive Luke?” 

  
  
  


“She need to be protected.” Was all he said, giving no context as to what she needed saving from.

  
  


“Protected? Protected from what?” Leia questioned. Luke sighed. He looked to the ground. Luke didn’t want to see Leia’s reaction. 

  
  


“I saw him Leia. I saw what Ben was capable of and I knew there was nothing I could do to prevent it. He was going to turn out like our father and I did the only thing I thought was right at the time.” Luke admitted. Leia looked startled at Luke’s reasoning. 

  
  


“You mean you split them up the same way we were split up when we were born? ARE YOU INSANE?!” 

  
  


“Yes.” Poe looked uncomfortable at Luke’s admittance. Leia had let is slide and continued with her interrogation. 

  
  


“Where did you put her? Where is she?” She questioned him.

  
  


“I took her to Jakku.” Luke told her. 

  
  


“Okay, where on Jakku did you put her?”

  
  


“I…” He turned away from her. “I left her in a hidden compartment on an old Star Destroyer.” He mumbled hoping Leia wouldn’t catch his answer. 

  
  


“You abandoned her? Why didn’t you take care of her?”

  
  


“I couldn’t. Snoke was after me and I knew he’d go after her because she was a threat to him. Leia I’m so sorry. I thought I was doing what was right-” He was cut off by Leia. 

  
  


“What was right? What was right was taking care of her not abandoning her on a remote, desert planet to salvage parts only to get a quarter’s rations.” Leia paused and took a deep breath. “Yes, I know how Jakku works, I’ve done business with people here. They aren’t too keen with the Rebellion. Do you know where she is now?”

  
  


Luke closed his eyes and he felt a high amount of energy being exerted. He gasped at what his vision showed him. “She’s with Han and another man.”

  
  


“Finn.” Poe interrupted. He might not have know anything about what the twins were talking about, but he knew who Finn was. “He’s part of the Resistance now. Finn used to be a stormtrooper until he realized what Kylo Ren was doing and he didn’t want to be a part of it anymore.” He finished hoping his answer would placate Leia. 

  
  


“Go to back to base. They’ll be there.” Luke turned to walk away from them when Leia grabbed his arm. 

 

  
“You’re coming with us.” Luke shook his head. 

 

“Leia I can’t. If I go with you, I’ll put you all in danger. I can’t risk losing you, I’ve already screwed up your entire life I can’t be the cause of more heartache. Please let me go.” She did. 

  
“This isn’t over, Luke.” Leia warned him. He nodded. 

 

“I know.” He leaped up the mountain and Leia started to hyperventilate. Poe put his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“General, let’s get you back to the ship. You need to rest.” She nodded as she struggled to breathe. She couldn’t believe her daughter was coming back to her. Twenty-eight years she’s been waiting and tomorrow will be the day she will see her beautiful baby girl again. 


End file.
